Broken Worlds Hope
by Sage of the Untold Prophecy
Summary: The War of Heroes. That is what most of the world has called the battle between the two sides of this conflict. On one side you have the "Justice" League led by Superman/Clark Kent. On the other side there is The Resistance led by Batman/Bruce Wayne. The only chance this war will ever end is with the help of the most powerful ninja partnered up with his best friend, the new Juubi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything DC comics related, except for some DVD's on Naruto and a VCR on Justice League.

Broken Worlds Hope

"Normal Speech"

_**Electronic Communication**_

"_Thinking"_

"**Demonic/Angry/Omnipotent Voice"**

**Chapter 1: Now Entering, The Ninja**

**DC-Verse**

Earth, home of the universes most powerful heroes in existence, the Justice League. Superman a.k.a. Clark Kent, The Man of Steel, The Hero of Heroes, one of the founding members of the Justice League. He was the sole surviving person of his home world, Krypton. While under the influence of a yellow sun he would gain godlike abilities, the strength to lift four hundred quintillion tons, faster than the speed of light, able to see all spectrums of light and other ocular abilities, the ability to nearly hear all of what is going on in the world, indestructibility, flight, and the list goes on.

He _was_ the shining example of what any other hero would want to be, strong willed, great sense of honor, as well as an unbreakable faith in the human race. But…that all changed when _it_ happened. The killing of his family and loved ones. First it was his parents, John and Martha Kent, who died by the hands of none other than Lex Luther. Then there was Lois Lane, his fiancé, who was killed Braniac. While no one knew it the moment they died was the moment Superman the Hero died as well and rising in his place was Superman the Tyrant.

At first he it looked as if he was merely suffering emotional damage, which was correct, but then he started changing. He started showing violent tendencies a month after the incident, then actual intent on ending one of the villains life, and soon actually did it. But by that point it was too late. He had managed to bring most of the heroes and founding members of the League over to his side either by influencing them, threatening them, or even simple brain washing. But while he may have gotten most of the heroes to his side there were still those that escaped, and while he wasn't necessarily worried about the loss of the other heroes there was one that he had hoped to get a hold of before he ran. Batman a.k.a. Bruce Wayne, Multi-Billionaire Play boy, the only person alivethat wasn't afraid of Superman, and the only person to survive an encounter with him after The Change, as people started calling it now.

Eventually Batman had been able to build a new "Justice League" and labeled themselves the "League of Hope", for they held the hope that they would win the war they had inadvertently declared against Superman. But while they had hope they would win, they didn't have the strength to do so. They soon lost members to the Tyrant, and eventually they were no longer the "League of Hope" but now the "Resistance" with Batman still amongst them as the leader. Besides Batman, the Resistance consisted of Black Canary a.k.a. Dinah Laurel Lance, Zatanna Zatara, Hawkgirl a.k.a. Shiera Hall who had her wings ripped off her while trying to escape from Superman and was deemed no longer a threat, John Stewart who lost his ring to Superman after he tried to fight back on his own, Batgirl a.k.a. Barbara Gordon, Nightwing a.k.a. Dick Grayson, Beast Boy a.k.a. Garfield Mark "Gar" Logan, Green Arrow a.k.a. Oliver Queen, Fire a.k.a. Beatriz da Costa who also fled after witnessing her best friend ,Ice, be killed right in front of her by, guess who, Superman, Tasmanian Devil a.k.a. Hugh Dawkins, Guardian a.k.a. Jim Harper, Vibe a.k.a. Paco Ramone, and finally Raven a.k.a. Rachel Roth. Surprisingly even some super _villains_ had wanted to join them, and since they had no other choice, let them. These people were Bane (No known name), Deathstroke the Terminator a.k.a. Slade Wilson, Ra's and Talia al Ghul who had fled from their residence when Superman had attacked them for their association with an organization of assassins, Prometheus a.k.a. Curt Calhoun, and finally Red-X (No known name).

While they may have been out numbered by a hundred to one, they fought relentlessly. As the years went on the Earth changed from looking like an advanced civilization to a ruined world that had been damaged by the battles the "Resistance" and the "_Justice_ League". Soon even Superman grew tired of the fruitless efforts put up by his oldest friend/enemy.

* * *

**Resistance HQ**

In a cave with some of the finest technology out there was the Resistance. Most of the members were coming up with ways of taking down Superman, while others were thinking of ways to simply survive the war they had been thrust into. In a separate room was Bruce, Dick, Oliver, and Curt were seated at a table. They were currently trying to find ways of retrieving help from other dimensions. While the thought may have been outrageous to the common civilian, to them it was as simple as talking about the weather.

"So how are we going to get the help we need when we ourselves have no way of getting to the other dimension in the first place?" asked Curt.

"That is were this come into play." answered Bruce gesturing to Dick to press a button the table, revealing a hologram of what looked like the gate from the Stargate show.

"Oh! Shiny!" jokingly states Oliver trying to lighten the mood only to receive a heated glare from Bruce, and chuckles of amusement from Curt and Dick, which in turn got themselves the patented Bat-Glare.

"Now is not the time for jokes Oliver!" shouted Bruce, causing the subject of his ire to shrink in his seat.

Regaining his what was left of his composure he started to continue, "Now this here is a very confidential project I had been working on for quite some time before The Change." he says gaining their attention.

"How confidential?" asks Curt.

At that he got a look from Bruce that showed no humor before he replied, "As confidential as when I _had_ my secret identity."

After The Change Superman had revealed to Earth all the heroes who hadn't come to his side their secret identity. This especially included Bruce and his Sidekicks/Partners. While the public initially didn't believe him they soon realized that despite The Change he was still not a liar, and this soon led to the news media swarming all the now known heroes they could get a hold of, but what surprised everyone the most was when no super villain attacked them. This could possibly be that they didn't want to incur the wrath of Superman if they even showed up on radar. Anyways soon everyone knew who Batman was and he soon had to go into hiding with the, at the time, League of Hope.

After hearing that Oliver couldn't help but say, "Damn, now that is confidential."

"Yes it is, now if we can get back on target here, I would like to continue." firmly and angrily stated Bruce, earning a meek "sorry" as an apology, "Anyway this project was designed in order to breach separate dimensions from our own."

"Wait. What do you mean by separate dimensions? You say it like there are dimensions that are connected." asks Curt.

"That is exactly what I am saying. For us we are apart of fifty two connected alternate dimensions. Each one is similar top one another but neither one has any one person that is not in another, that is, if they aren't dead. Neither do they have any geographic differences. Separate dimensions on the other hand are completely separate from us from our perspective, meaning they have people there that aren't here or vice versa, there geography is different, and maybe even how people have evolved." answered Bruce.

"Then if this separate dimension is different from us then what makes you think they aren't less evolved than us?" asks Dick.

"*Sigh* I don't." that simple statement threw both of them for a loop. Bruce Wayne, the man who had an answer to everything, didn't know? That would be as much of a shocker if they found out the Joker was suddenly sane.

"But," he began again, "it is, and might be, the only chance we have if we are going to win this war." he stated with what few people have ever seen in him, a man who is desperate enough to throw caution to the wind and take a leap of faith instead of a leap of facts.

Despite their wanting to try and reassure the man in front of them, they couldn't, because they were just as desperate.

"Alright Bruce, were do we start." says Oliver with the most serious expression Bruce has seen on him, nearly causing him to blink in surprise, _almost_.

"Right away." and so they told everyone the plan, but while some had their doubts they soon realized the same thing as everyone else. They didn't have time for doubt because it only delayed what could've been done already.

_**One Year Later**_

In the time that has passed the Resistance has been able to covertly gather the materials they needed to build the machine that would hopefully retrieve someone strong enough to help fight back the Justice League. The reason the could only get one person was because of the energy needed to open the gate once, which required enough energy to power the entire eastern shore four years nonstop. But despite their covert actions they were still noticed by the Man of Steel, for even he took notice to when something went missing.

* * *

**Council Room**

"Alright then Bruce, you ready to get this thing started?" asked Oliver, along with Curt and Dick looking at Bruce for the "All Clear".

"Yes, let's g-" he would have said more if it wasn't for the sudden impact that had shook the entire Resistance HQ. Anyone that couldn't fly grabbed onto something to prevent themselves from falling down.

A moment later and the shaking stopped after there was a loud gong like resonating through the HQ. The another, and another, and soon enough there was a loud crashing sound that finally led the heroes, and villains, a state of realization and panic. The reason that led to this was _he _had found them, _again_, and the alarms finally started.

Back in the portal room we find Bruce, Oliver, Curt, and Dick recovering from the metaphorical, and somewhat literal, shakedown of their HQ. While they all recovered at the same time it was Bruce who acted first, showing why he was the leader of the Resistance.

"Curt! I want you to initiate the start up sequence of the portal! NOW!" the urgency in his voice couldn't have been more palpable, for if what he thought was happening, then this may be their last chance to get any kind of help at all. And after he spoke those words Curt went to work without complaint.

"Oliver! Dick! With me!" he shouted to them with complete authority. After gathering their respective gadgets they went into the main chamber, only to be met with a sight that made Bruce, _Bruce,_ pause. For none other than Superman stood in the main entrance, and he wasn't alone. With him was the other founding members of the _Justice _League, oh how he hated the name now. First was the Martian Manhunter a.k.a. J'onn J'onzz, he was one of the last Martians to exist to this day, and was the most exceptional mind readers as well. Next was Flash a.k.a. Barry Allen, the fastest man alive, able to reach the speed of sound in nearly a minute, and the speed of light in thirty. Then there was Wonder Woman a.k.a. Princess Diana, one of the only people to even pose a challenge to Superman in sheer strength, and is also known to deflect bullets with her bracelets on pure instinct.

"Well, well, if it isn't the rest of the founding members John, Shiera, _Bruce_. Such a shame that you didn't join my side, after all, we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with. But I guess it couldn't be helped, since you simply refuse to come to my way of thinking." started Superman.

"You know that this isn't the reason why we formed the League in the first place! This is an abomination to our original goals! If only _you_ would open your eyes and see that this isn't what we were meant to do!" angrily responded Bruce shocking everyone at the ferocity in his voice.

This only cause Superman to narrow his eyes, and with a quick look of his x-ray vision determined that the walls were made of lead, because he couldn't see anything outside of this room.

"What's with all the lead Bruce, are you trying to hide something from me?" he questioned as if he was discussing the weather.

"Nothing that concerns you." was the curt reply he got.

"*Sigh* Bruce, you know it doesn't have to end this way right? You don't have to throw away your lives in this meaningless war. How many friends, of not just yours, but both of ours, have died?" he asks only to receive a glare that would've put Bruce's' old Bat Glare to shame.

"What do you mean by _our_ friends _Clark_. The only side to suffer any casualties were us! And not a single one of them considered you a friend when you changed! So which of your friends have died!" he replied with the same anger as before, but he didn't wait for an answer, "That is what separates us from you! While you may have lost you code, we haven't! Don't you remember that we were…no…that we aren't the ones who get to be judge, jury, and executioner!"

Silence. That was the only thing that had occurred after Bruce vented his anger out on the Man of Steel. The only sign that showed that Supe-_Clark_, had heard was the narrowing of his eyes and not a moment later, "Destroy them." And then all hell broke loose.

Both sides went into the offensive and while the Resistance had them outnumbered, they still didn't have quite the quality of some of the founding members. Barry was the first to reach the opposition while throwing a right haymaker towards Paco, knowing he would be the most dangerous to him. But before he could even get within a foot of him he was sent flying back from a punch in the form of a giant, fur covered, hand.

"Thanks my friend!" said Paco in his Latino accent.

"No problem." came the growling response from the Hugh, but was launched backwards from a sub-sonic punch courtesy of Barry. Before he could get to Paco he was prevented from properly using the speed force, and was soon in hand to hand combat with the one person that can counter his speed.

Hugh roughly landed near the next fight that consisted of Dina as one of the aggressors with Bane, Beast Boy, and Hawkgirl. So far it looked evenly matched, that is until Dina grabbed Beast Boy, who was currently in the form of a green gorilla, and threw him into Bane, who was about to come down on her with a crushing overhead two arm strike. But before she could properly turn to block the next strike, her face came into contact with a lightning covered nth metal spiked mace, sending her flying into the wall adjacent her position.

Before he could even think of assisting Shiera, he was lifted from the ground in a weightless like fashion and was promptly thrown into the wall repeatedly before he growled showing his anger and landed with his feet hitting the wall and launched himself at the subject of his current ire, J'onn, who was already in a four way fight between himself, Dinah, Zatanna, and Dick. At the unexpected strike from the bestial creature he didn't have enough time to become intangible and avoid it. Soon though he rid himself of the beast and continued in the now five way fight.

Back with the fight between Barry and Paco, they were joined by Slade joining the fray, but Barry was still able to use the speed force to avoid even his attacks. Eventually he managed to get a critical hit on Paco, temporarily disabling him from fighting, giving him more than enough time to take out Slade, or so he thought. Despite his speed, he just couldn't out run the experience and instinct of a highly trained soldier that has fought longer than he was alive. Soon they were joined by Red-X throwing his signature X-Shuriken at Barry, trying to get him into Slade's range. But that only managed to draw the speedsters attention onto him, and with a quick "It was him!" pointed towards Slade, who growled something about stupid brats, before he teleported away avoiding being hit by a sub-sonic fist. As he was about to throw some sticky X's, Shiera had flown in-between him and his target. At a closer inspection you could easily see the bruise that was quickly forming on her face.

In the direction of where Shiera came from Dina was slowly fighting off the lighting that had unlimitedly entered her body. Before she could even go after her target she was sent careening into the same wall as before by a large, solid, metal pole, covered by black magic, which slammed into her side and a shout of, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Although the pole itself didn't have much of an impact as Rachel hoped, her magic seemed to have some damaging effect. But before she could move to help her allies she was ensnared by a glowing golden rope, causing her eyes to widen for a brief moment before she was swung into the _same_ wall that Dina had gotten to know really well recently.

With the fight with J'onn he soon had the "company" of Barbara and Talia gunning down on him, both metaphorically and literally respectively. He then phased into the ground, only to appear behind his opponents to try and surprise-attack them. But due to Barbara's help in knowing how to deal with people who can phase through objects they able to avoid the psychic blast from the Martian. This only led to the prolonging of the fight that to J'onn was unnecessary, but to them, was a fight to preserve what justice really was.

Meanwhile Bruce, Oliver, Beatriz, John, and Ra's were facing down Clark in the "most epic staring contest in history", or so were the thoughts of Oliver. Soon the silence between them was broken when Clark spoke.

"You do realize that fighting will only delay your own demise. So I ask, why? Why do you insist on fighting? Why do you 'resist'?" he says while putting mock emphasis on the word resist.

He didn't have to wait long for an answer, but shockingly enough it wasn't from Bruce, not Ra's, John, or even Beatriz, but Oliver.

"You ask us why we continue to fight? Why we continue to resist? Well it's simple. While you may have lost sight of what it was like to be a hero, we haven't. We fight so that way something like this never happens again. We 'resist', as you have put it, so that way the people of earth get the choice of what they should do, so that families don't have to cower in fear that you might come down and tear them away from each other. That is why we continue to fight, that is why we call ourselves the Resistance. Because if we aren't willing to do it, then who is?"

Yet despite the speech that Oliver had put all of his emotion into, it didn't seem to fulfill Clark's expectations. And with a sigh he muttered a "Very well" and soon got into a basic stance of his home world's form of hand-to-hand combat, Tarquasm Rao. This prompted Bruce, Ra's, Beatriz, John, and Oliver to prepare for the fight of, not their lives, but, as cliché as it sounds, all the lives in the world.

* * *

**Portal Room**

"DAMMIT!" shouted an enraged Curt, who just so happened to be lucky enough for Superman not to hear, "Why isn't it working! I've done everything right! I've connected the projectorial couplings to the mainframe, the energy equalizer to the energy emitters, and I even checked to see if the damn thing was plugged in! What the hell is wrong with it!" As he was getting into his ranting he had begun to slam his fists into the console causing it to hum to life, while showing a digital map of the multi-verse on said consol.

"Uhhhh…my good?" he said after noticing how the machine started to work. As he went to find a separate universe that could probably give them a hand in fighting back. It was when he came across a universe that had a giant green beast, a man with a flaming skull _"Weird" _he thought, and a male version of Beatriz, only with normal fire, did he decide that this was the universe to pick. But as all things do in the any universe, they always manage to either make things worse, or extremely better, for not a moment before he could press the lock on button the room started shaking violently causing him to stumble going "Woooooh!" and swiped his hand across the console sending it into a spiraling mess until it landed on a dimension on the very outskirts of the multi-verse before he got up and quickly hit the lock-on button before realizing that it had changed to a new dimension.

"Well this could either go really bad, or really good. I just hope that whatever comes through doesn't just decide to make me apart of its daily snack." he says with a sarcastically hopeful way while a sweat drop formed on the back of his head.

* * *

**Naruto-Verse**

Chaos.

So much _chaos_.

That is the one word that could best describe what is happening right now. Nothing but barren wastelands decorated with trenches and craters. The sky was filled with what one would think to be the perfect storm, and you wouldn't be far from the truth. Lightning not only splitting the sky but parts of the earth as well, Twisters ripping trees the size of buildings at the root and boulders that could be thought of as miniature meteorites once they had left the comfort of being on the ground. Rain that froze the moment it left a cloud, forming a frozen needle of sorts that could pierce through glass.

Yet in the middle of it all, there were two beings, one an enormous monstrosity with a single eye that glowed an ominous red, the other a human shaped being composed of what one would say as the sun given human form. The first being is known as the Shinju, most commonly known to the denizens of this world, the Juubi, a primordial being that, once at full power, could and would erase a person(s), or even an entire world(s), existence from the confines of space and time. The next figure was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the supposed dead-last of his graduating class to become a shinobi, the most unpredictable person you will ever meet, the only person to purify the Kyuubi's, or known as Kurama by Naruto, chakra besides his father, the Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku, and reincarnation of the Rikudo Sannin's second son, Asura.

As the fight had continued on Naruto's form began to have subtle changes, the most noticeable being that the golden flame like form he was in soon became more of a pale and royal purple version, next as the least noticeable was his eyes gained a purple rippled look to them and soon gained tomoe marks, one at a time, until there were twelve in total, three tomoe on three rings. The answer for the changes lies in the fact that when each of the bijuu gave Naruto a portion of their own chakra it started to meld together, with Kurama as the recipient of the power that had come from their merging. Soon Kurama was no longer just a nine-tailed "demon" fox, but more of a ten-tailed entity, for as of now he has no discernible form.

This soon led to Naruto himself moving faster, growing stronger, gaining a more perceptive mind, able to process what was in his surroundings with a glance, as well as gaining the properties of the do-jutsu that he currently has no idea he has. And as his power grew the Juubi was currently trying to understand why it suddenly sensing itself in this ant that was before it. Naruto, taking advantage in the momentary lapse of concentration in the beast to zip by at near light speed to its leg, severing it at the knee. And while he was successful in the deed, he also notices that it was already beginning to regenerate a new leg.

Before he went to continue the fight, he got the sudden urge to touch the severed leg, and when he did, the leg became transparent with a purple hue, before being absorbed into his seal, which he finally noticed the reason for the increase in speed and strength. But it was when he caught sight of himself in the reflection of a puddle that he noticed his eyes, the same eyes that are similar to the one the Juubi has with the exception of it being purple instead of red. Realizing that he had the same power as Juubi a small dark and cold grin slowly formed across his face. And like that he was gone, leaving a purple flaming trail in his wake which soon met the Juubi in its other leg, this time being cut off at mid-thigh. The Juubi bellowed in pain, _pain_, at being damaged this much. Not even the Rikudo Sannin had been able to damage it this much in such a short time.

"**SHINRA," **the shout of the beginning of _that _jutsu rattled even the Juubi, as it had sounded as if it came from every direction, but before it could even move it happened, **"TENSEI!" **it was lifted from the ground with such tremendous force that it would've gawked at the feat if it wasn't for it being the one that was affected. It soon vanished into the storm clouds leaving a small army of about fifteen Naruto's holding their right hands out, not even looking exhausted from using such an over powered version of the jutsu.

At the same time he was reminiscing of how he first encountered the use of that jutsu that, regrettably and sorrowfully, destroyed his entire home village. At first he didn't think one would be enough, so with that thought in mind, he proceeded to make another fourteen clones. Luckily they had the same eyes hinting towards the fact that they would have the same abilities as him. But when they released the multiple Shinra Tensei's they surprised themselves at how they managed to launch the giant monster past the storm clouds.

Another thing that surprised him was how he instinctually knew how to channel his chakra to perform the jutsu. It felt as if he had done said jutsu his entire life and yet this was the first time he used it.

Soon though, those thoughts ended with the Juubi rocketing through the clouds with one leg fully regenerated and the other not far behind. When it landed there was a massive explosion that accompanied its return to the cold unforgiving ground. A wall of dust had met the empowered jinchuriki and his clones in earnest dispelling them in the process with the original remaining unharmed. As the dust settled he was met with the sight of the Juubi's leg being fully restored, while glaring menacingly in his direction.

And as if it had the sole intention of intimidating him it made the loudest sound he would ever hear in his entire life.

"**RRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" **and just like that a visible wall of _sound_ was sent his way. His eyes widened marginally at the oddly spectacular sight of such a feat, even if it seemed to be draining on even the Juubi's reserves of power. Before the wall of sound could reach him, he raised his hand on pure instinct, and then shouted loud enough to drown out even the moving wall of sound, **"SHINRA TENSEI!" **And then a wall made of _gravity_ of the same size as the wall of sound erupted from his outstretched hand, while also managing to catch a sight that he never would have thought possible. The Juubi, the Shinju, the very thing that led to the use of chakra in the entire world, and the strongest being in existence, looked _surprised_ by the amount of power the retaliation had in it.

Then when the two walls met, the only thing that could even attempt to be able to recreate the sound that occurred would be that of nearly a million exploding tags with all of them going off at once. What soon followed was another dust cloud that easily dwarfed the previous one with ease, had covered the entire war torn lands.

Naruto despite his near limitless amounts of chakra and stamina was nearly drained of all his chakra and physical energy. Yet when the sight of the Juubi came rose from the ground it had been resting in, he knew that he couldn't just let being tired be the excuse he gave for not managing to stop the beast. He knew that he would need to draw on more of this new found forms power. To. The. Max.

Then with what one would be reminded of a certain old anime show with over exaggerated ways of powering up, he began to yell as he drew upon the reserves of what he would later realize as another Juubi.

"**RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** and as he continued to yell his power began to visibly grow as the energy that surrounded his being grew and soon started to resemble that of another Juubi, with the exception of it being mostly comprised of the same color and design as when he was human sized, having two eyes, and resembling more a fox then that of the original Juubi.

When the transformation ended he had expected to be inside a transparent head like he was with Kurama, but instead found that he wasn't, but rather he _is_ the large construct of pale and royal purple flaming chakra. With a manic grin that set off warning signals in the original Juubi's head.

Then, like he was never there, vanished, only to reappear not even half a second later.

Right. In. Its. Face.

And with a quick strike that the Juubi could only see coming and not do anything about it, he had dealt a punch of enormous magnitude. _BOOOOM!_ And so was the sound that resonated through the lands when the impact of the giant purple flaming hand met the face of the single eyed primordial demon god.

The Juubi's head reeled from the force of the punch, as well as the odd burning sensation it got after the fist made contact. It started to get its bearings but was once again assaulted by the being that now rivaled it in power. It no longer mattered about power, for there was no greater power than the Juubi, and since this was now a fight between _Juubi's_, it was now just a fight of skill. While the original may have existed longer it lacked a tactical mind, as well as the experience of fighting something of equal power besides the Rikudo Sannin, who admittedly only managed to "defeat" it by sealing it inside himself.

But now that it was fighting another being as powerful as itself, it couldn't seem to keep up. As it tried to attack with one arm it was blocked and soon found another of its opponents fist meet its face once again. _BOOOOM! _Its head reeled back once again from the strike. When it tried to defend itself it was met with an attack either from above or below in the form of its opponents fist again, except it wasn't the one it was defending itself from as it had branched off from any spot on the being.

As the fight continued the original adapted, albeit slowly, to the situation it found itself in. But try as it might, it just couldn't match up to the skills of its opponent. Eventually they parted, but only because Naruto had decided to finally end it.

Meanwhile the original was still recovering from the first beat down it would ever receive. As it gazed towards the reason for its current state of pain it could only widen its eye at what it was witnessing. For what it was seeing was perhaps the biggest biju dama it would ever lay its one eye upon. It was soon compressed to the size of a small building, practically glowing with ominous power and then its opponent spoke the two words it never thought it would fear.

**"Biju Dama."** was the calm declaration of the most destructive attack in history before a pillar of light was sent rocketing towards the original Juubi and continuing onward. If one were to look at this from space you would see a beam of nothing but pure energy shoot off from the planet, forever breaking it of its originally set motion, having it rotate vertically rather than horizontally.

Soon the pillar of energy faded from sight revealing nothing had existed from the encounter of an attack that very well could've, and would've, shot through ten worlds. The planet only managed to survive thanks to Naruto aiming the godly blast at an upwards angle.

* * *

We now find Naruto lying down in the crater that had formed underneath him from firing such a thing. Taking one look and you would be able tell that if there was ever a word that would describe him at this moment, would simply be, exhaustion. In fact he could very well be the living embodiment of exhaustion at the moment. He had put everything he had left into that attack, and he was lucky that he still had some amount of chakra left in order to survive. But what he thought to be little was now, in fact, more than even a couple dozen Jonin's would have put together.

With his transformation over you could now clearly see what he looked like when he didn't don the euphoric power of purified demonic chakra. He was tall, almost six foot even, had blonde hair that was held back by the hitai-ate his sensei, Jiraiya, had left for him after his passing. He wore a tattered red short sleeved haori that had a black flame like design at the hemming, while underneath it was a dull orange sleeveless muscle shirt with less scratches on it than the haori, black shinobi style pants that had more tears in it than the shirt but still less than the haori that were tucked into a black colored shinobi style sandals that showed the least amount of damage, and lastly his whole right arm was covered in a strange armor that had the Uzumaki Clan symbol on the shoulder but soon vanished into a puff of smoke leaving his arm bare.

By now you may be wondering where everyone is at, if you haven't already. The answer is simple, well, simple and sad. While Naruto was training to gain better control of his Biju Modo, the Shinobi Alliance had been fighting the resurrected Juubi, eventually when he had tried to leave Iruka had managed to convince him and his temporary sensei, Kirabi, or as he calls himself, Killer Bee, to stay. When he was training to get better control of his transformation the Juubi had wrenched itself free of its "masters" and soon went on a rampage that ultimately destroyed more than eighty percent of their forces. It was when Naruto had thought he was ready to fight in the war that was no longer there, that he came upon the sight of the Juubi using a biju dama to destroy the rest of the alliance. That was around the point Kirabi had caught up to him and grew so enraged that he instinctually called upon the Hachibi's, or better known as Gyuki, chakra one tail at a time before he attacked with a ferocity that he would've never thought possible of the easy going man before he too called upon his literal inner demon and joined the fight.

Unfortunately though the "fight" only lasted, at most, a few minutes. And with its end came the part were Kirabi, with Gyuki's approval, transferred a portion of the Hachibi's chakra to the young blonde thus reinvigorating him to continue the fight, before he had succumbed to the mortal wounds that were inflicted upon his body.

And that is where the clash of godlike beings began. And were the end of the shinobi world as he knew it started.

As he was remembering the good times he had with his friends, so too did the thoughts of being able to join them in eternal rest. Before he could close his eyes though he caught the sight of a worm hole like rift with multiple colors intermingling appeared just above his position with it soon encompassing him whole before he finally passed out from the stress his body had been put through.

* * *

**DC-Verse-Resistance HQ**

The fight between the Resistance and the other half of the founding members of the Justice League had declined in favor of the League members. While they may have been outnumbered they clearly had the power and stamina to hold out longer then the Resistance.

With the fight that had been going on with J'onn his opponents soon couldn't stand up with the exception being Hugh, Dick, and Dinah. Currently Zatanna, Talia, and Barbara were fighting of the effects of the psychic blast they had unfortunately been caught in. As Hugh went in for a wide back-fist strike, Dick went in for a leg sweep, while Dinah stayed back in order to try and get the drop on J'onn with a sonic screech if he escaped. Which he inadvertently did, only to receive the most mind searing, sound induced, head ache for his efforts. Before more damage could be done he had flown up and out of Dinah's reach, unless she wanted to bring the entire HQ on everyone's heads, thus giving him time to recover.

He soon came out of the wall behind Dick, attempting to scramble his mind. Luckily for him Hugh managed to catch the Martian in the act, but only managed to push Dick out of the way while receiving the attack. His scream of pain only briefly paused the other fights before they continued. As Dick continued to look in shock at what had happened to one of his friends he soon grew angry and began to hurl wing-dings at an impressive speed that even Bruce wouldn't have been able to counter with his own batarangs. It was all for naught though as they just passed right through the Martian. He was about to start throwing controlled explosives at him if it wasn't for the fact he had gotten closer and was thus sent hurtling away towards a wall adjacent from him. J'onn was soon hit by another sonic screech as Dinah had snuck up on him once again. This time he was prepared, as the moment she opened her mouth he used his psychic powers to launch her from her spot into the other wall, making her lose focus allowing J'onn to get within close range.

At the fight between Barry and Paco, Slade, Red-X, the three Resistance members were slowly losing ground. Despite the advantage they had with Paco being able to interrupt at least some control Barry had with the speed force it wasn't enough and soon Paco had begun to lose stamina and was then struck by a sub-sonic fist to the solar plexus. He sailed across the room with the sir knocked right out of him but still conscious enough to brace his reunion with the floor.

While that was occurring Slade took the initiative in what would hopefully turn into a preemptive strike with Red-X following close behind. Sadly though, they were unprepared for the sudden red tornado that encompassed them while sucking the oxygen from their lungs. Before either of them lost conscious thought they both activated the rebreather function in their masks and continued to run at the speedster that had just took notice the lack of unconscious bodies. Too late. For all the speed he had he hadn't taken the time to realize they were still running towards him. As when he was running fast enough to create the tornado they had decided to go comical way of eliminating the threat of their consciousness, putting one leg out in his way. And so did he comically tripped and tumbled into a roll that soon stopped when he rolled into a wall.

Groggily getting up he soon came face to feet when both Red-X and Slade put both their boots to his skull. He managed to avoid the brunt of the attack with Slade clipping him in the side of the head sending him into another tumble and roll, but with less damage from going at a slower speed. Before either Slade or Red-X could get closer he rushed them at a speed just under breaking the sound barrier. Sadly only Slade had dodged the near supersonic fists while Red-X got hit in the side of the head, ending sprawled out on the floor. As Slade was getting ready to face off against Barry he was greeted to a helpful sight, for not a moment too soon Paco came barreling into the side of Barry, catching him off guard for one of those brief moments in a person's lack of attention. Paco got back before Barry could land a hit on him and was side by side with Slade, getting ready for the rest of this drawn out fight.

As the fight with Barry, Slade, and Paco went on Dina was dealing major damage to her little part of the Resistance. She was currently fighting with Shiera, who was skillfully swinging her mace while managing to deflect some of Dina's fists. The next thing she knew though was the sudden sensation of being flung to the side and getting clothes-lined by a giant green furry arm and a large muscular arm with glowing green veins. She got back up to meet the sight of her current annoyance, the same two people she had thought had been taken out and the girl in the indigo colored cloak.

"Well Dina, it seems your got surrounded." stated Shiera from behind her position.

With narrowed eyes she slowly reached for her lasso of truth before ducking into a roll so to avoid that accursed mace that had been getting to close to her before. She tossed the looped end of the lasso around the hulking form of the giant of a man and then swung him into the green gorilla. But instead of getting the same result as last time Gar transformed into a green mouse that avoided Bane then proceeded to turn into green rhinoceros and charged. Only showing a small amount of surprise she dodged by going into the air only to be met with a multitude of random objects being sent at her. She dodged the most of the ambush with only the smallest of objects making contact, but the magic that had been used to make the objects float had left an undesired effect on her as they sent small but noticeable amounts of pain through her body. Swinging her lasso that still had the brute known as Bane captured, she was able to catch Shiera by surprise and followed through and went full circle slamming both her and Bane into the floor with a great deal of force to crack and dent it.

After retrieving the whole of her lasso she soon settled her gaze onto her remaining opponents. They both seemed ready to keep on fighting but they didn't need to say anything. She could see it in their eyes. She almost wished she could help them but even if she was to assist she knew that she could never hope to stand up to the full strength Clark possessed, and she knew there wasn't another person alive that could even hope of lasting thirty seconds in an all-out fight with him. Or so she thought.

And with our last group we find Clark easily keeping up with Bruce, Beatriz, Ra's, and John. One would say it to be humiliatingly easy, like sending dead men into a feeding frenzy of sharks or other carnivorous animals. When Bruce would come at him with a quick jab of kryptonite dust covered gloves Clark would side step with caution and deliver a brain rattling punch. If he was shot at by a gout of green flames, courtesy of Beatriz, he would use his super breath to dwindle the flames down to nothing. When approached by a kryptonite covered sword that laid in the hands of Ra's he would simply let it pass by, well out of the range of the kryptonite, before spinning rapidly making a mini tornado in place sending Ra's flying. And when he saw John he would send his fist into the ground causing the ground to shake and John to stumble and lose balance.

But as John was sent falling one time, he noticed something attached to the Clarks belt, a ring. But not just any ring, his ring. The ring of that signified his placement in the Green Lantern Corps. Eyes widening at the boldness of Clark, he started to concentrate on the ring, willing it to come to him, willing it to _return_ to him. The ring glowed a dull green before removing itself from its containment and moved towards a concentrating John.

When Clark took notice of the absence of John attempting an attack he saw the ring be placed upon John's finger. John was soon covered in the green skin tight uniform of the Green Lantern outfit, all the while smirking at the small victory. Clark soon found himself hit by a green hard light construct of a fist, then another, and another, and not before too long _he _was on the defensive this time.

It was annoying, to say the least from his perspective. To be pushed to the defensive just because one person got a hold of a ring. Granted the ring allowed anyone to create anything they could think of once worn, but still a ring nonetheless. He quickly grew tired of defending and when the next green fist came he shot his fist forward, completely shattering the construct. This brought a look of fearful remembrance from John as this is exactly what had happened when he went to fight Clark. The thought that he wasn't alone didn't even allay his fear, and when that fear took hold he froze in place. Clark took advantage of this and went to take back that irritating ring. Or he was until a kryptonite dust covered batarang, _"How much kryptonite does he have!? I knew he would be prepared for me, but this is ridiculous!"_ was the annoyed thought that went through Clark's head.

He was snapped out of his thought by the same kryptonite covered sword that nearly caught him in the side, but it got close enough to drain him of his powers a little.

As he floated back a little he got back into a Tarquasm Rao stance as the others went into their respective stances, with the exception of John, whom was slowly getting a hold on himself.

With another narrow eyed look he soon realized another person was missing for quite some time. And just in time too, as he dodged a bullet, or rather, arrow, after remembering that Oliver had vanished not too long ago. And so the fight continued with the addition of Oliver giving ranged support.

* * *

**Portal Room**

Curt was currently shielding his eyes from the bright multi-colored light that came from the machine he had helped built over the last year. He soon noticed the light began to fade while also noticing he wasn't the snack of some insatiable creature.

But when he didn't notice anything at all his face grew extremely pale. It hadn't worked. The machine wasn't able to pull someone across the inter-dimensional barrier and begun the process of shutting down. This was it, the end of the Resistance was today.

He began to walk through the door to simply give up before he heard groaning come from behind him and froze. Where in hell did that come from!? He was sure that he was alone, and no one else came back here as far as he knew. Then like a light bulb realization came to him full force. He didn't even bother to check behind the machine! He was beginning to rethink himself being labeled a genius was a little off today.

So it was when he went to look behind the machine he came upon the sight of an exhausted blonde haired youth. While his clothes may have been nothing but tatters and covered in blood he appeared relatively unharmed. Curt couldn't help but be curious about the person that lay unconscious before him. What had this guy been through to end up looking like this? Was it the side effect of traversing the multi-verse through the portal the machine made? Or was it something else entirely?

Whatever it was he noticed how the console on the machine had yet to turn off. He decided to see what kind of separate dimension the guy came from. What he saw shocked him to the core. But it wasn't due to the primitive and Japanese like culture the world had been but rather what the people could do. In this world everyone had powers. _Everyone_. And that wasn't even the most shocking thing he found out about this dimension. It was what was recently recorded of the planet that utterly terrified him, yet at the same time, fills him with a sense of hope he hadn't felt since the time of the League of Hope.

The ability to create an attack of such a _godly_ magnitude was unheard of! It was as if there seemed to be nothing that could stand in the way of, what did he call it? Bisha Dogo? Biga Datso? No, Biju Dama! That was what he heard him, it, whatever, say before that other ten tailed thing was utterly obliterated. This person was definitely the edge they needed to fight back against Clark; on even grounds might he add. But from the way he seems to have exhausted himself from that fight it seems that it's going to be awhile before they can take the fight to them, or rather _him._

It was at the loud crash that brought him out of his once more hopeful thoughts. He realized that he should turn off…no, scratch that…destroy the machine because if Clark got a hold of it there is no telling what kind of trouble they would be in. So with great effort on his part he destroyed the machine and went to get the blonde to one of their escape vehicles that had the room.

Once done checking to make sure the guy would be alright he went out and tell Bruce that it was time to go. And fast!

* * *

Curt came upon the most horrible sight as he entered the main chamber. Most members of the resistance had been soundly defeated, luckily they weren't dead. _"Yet."_ was the thought that entered his mind after that fact. He saw how some were still fighting such as Slade and Paco were still fighting Barry; Rachel and Garfield fighting Dina; Dick, Zatanna, and Talia, whom the latter two had been able to fight off the effects of the psychic blast, were fighting J'onn; and lastly Bruce, Beatriz, Oliver, and John were fighting Clark with extreme difficulty.

He realized that no one would manage to escape at this point, and unless some kind of miracle happened, they were utterly and royally screwed. After typing a few commands on the inbuilt computer on his gauntlet, he got into a dead sprint to meet up with Bruce to tell him the more than great news.

Once he had caught up he managed to pull Bruce aside without Clark noticing and putting a gauntleted hand to cover his mouth while putting a finger to his lips. After receiving a nod he let go.

"Did it work?" was the first thing that came out of his uncovered mouth, earning a manic grin in response.

"Oh it worked alright. More than we could hope for." at the nod he got from Bruce he noticed he was about to leave he hurried to finish what he came to say, "Hold on Bruce." And so he stopped to look back at one of the few people he never thought would work with.

"What?"

"You need to get everyone to an escape vehicle; there is no way we can win this fight. I'll divert there attention while you get everyone else out. And no Bruce I am not letting you help. Did you forget that you helped me with my hand-to-hand combat over the years since The Change? Or did you forget that I have as much kryptonite as you now to handle Clark? Don't worry I will be right behind you the whole time, got it?" he said making no room for argument, which was hard for him to do on his part, since we are talking about Bruce Wayne here, _The_ Batman. When he received a nod of understanding he went to work on getting the leaguers attention. First he drew J'onn's attention by throwing a flash grenade at him and kept doing so even when he started running to another leaguer. He got Dina's attention by provoking her into a blind rage with insult after insult of not her, but her people. He got Barry's attention rather quickly by just punching the man when he was preoccupied by Slade and Paco, and maybe a comment on how he was slow, and not just physically. With each leaguers attention drawn to him he made subtle movements that only members of the Resistance now of, basically telling them it was time to escape.

It was when he came upon Clark that he had the hardest time trying to fight off all four leaguers as well as convince the rest to escape. When he did manage to convince them to leave he was pushing his body past its limits, dodging strike after deadly strike, taunt after infuriating taunt, using everything he had just to keep their attention on him while also trying to avoid getting hit even once, with the others making an escape.

"It's over Curt, there is nowhere to go. Give up." spoke Clark, only to get a smirk as an answer before he muttered a single word that caught him by surprise, "Boom." And an inferno had erupted all around them, as if with that word had let forth the flames of hell to attack his enemies. The explosion that had occurred consumed the entire base allowing nothing inside to escape its wrath.

Just outside though Bruce had endured witness to the horrifying event take place in his rearview mirror. He had no doubt that Curt had been the one to set it off, which soon led as to why he didn't want any help. Because he knew if anyone stayed behind with him they most likely wouldn't have been able to survive the explosion. It was at that point he remembered what he had encountered when he was reaching and got to his means of escape, the Batmobile.

_**Flashback-A few minutes before the explosion**_

Bruce was making his way through the long corridor that led to the walls with all the members of the Resistance, with the exception of one. He took a quick look inside the room were the inter-dimensional portal had been kept and was met with the sight of its remains. Knowing that Curt had most likely destroyed it after its success so as to avoid Clark gaining allies of his own.

Moving out of the room he continued down the hall to the escape vehicles. When he reached his destination, only to find the passenger seat occupied by a battle worn, blonde haired, teen. While this brought many questions to the mans head he pushed them aside figuring this was the person that came through the gate.

After making sure everyone was in a means of escape and had left he stayed behind thinking of how things had come to this. To think he would be working with people that he fought in order to protect the world from their ways. And to also wonder how he had actually been able to rehabilitate Curt, it started off with the uneasy feeling he got when he was only one _room_ away from him. Eventually though, with the direness of the situation Curt had sought him out hoping to actually learn martial arts the traditional way. When he did manage to convince the brooding man to accept he had been nothing but cruel in his ways of teaching, yet as the days passed Bruce saw something he never would've thought he'd live to see. The way Curt began to loosen up when he was around the other Resistance members, he became more friendly and less likely to just pull a gun out of nowhere and begin shooting. What he saw was the turning of a super villain to that of what could be called a hero. While the other villains that joined up he always knew they had the ability to change, he had thought that Curt lost that ability long ago.

After that realization Curt's training become less punishable to more of an actual apprenticeship. If it wasn't for the fact they were in a war with more than all the wrong people he could very well have been one the strongest, none biologically super powered, heroes.

Repressing the urge to reminisce more he got in the Batmobile and saw that there was a message left on the communications attachment he had installed. Making the choice to listen to it later he sped out of the escape hatch and was about to catch up to the rear most escapees until he saw the explosion.

_**Flashback End.**_

Keeping his gaze on the mirror he saw the figures of Clark, Dina, Barry, J'onn leave with the former three relatively unharmed and the latter being heavily burned and carried by Barry on the way out. They looked around for a moment, but thanks to the smoke and probably the explosion knocking Clarks head around, they completely missed the escaping members of the Resistance.

Knowing that Curt had made the biggest sacrifice that anyone could've made he vowed not to let it be a pointless one. And if this person next to him was to be the way of saving this world then they would be able to fight back, maybe not right away, but they would most definitely fight back soon.

It was after those thought he pushed the play button on the communications device.

_**Hey Bruce. Listen, I know I may not have been the best person to get along with in the beginning, but when you accepted to train me in how martial arts is supposed to be done. Well, lets just say that's when I changed for the better. But let me get to the point, I am not going to catch up with you guy's, I knew it the moment that I came in and saw the leaguers handing you your collective asses to each other that I knew that without a distraction nobody was going to escape. And that is when I caught up with you. But let me tell you something, the boy that is sitting right beside you is who came out of the portal, and when I was able to see what kind of world he came from, it just blew my mind. The people there were able to do things such as make copies of themselves, control the elements, augment their speed to some degree. And for some, they can match Barry in speed and only two to even out pace Clark, with one of the two being that kid. But when I saw the last moments of that world, I can't even put them to words. But I will tell you that kid there is not just enough to fight with Clark on even grounds, but he would, in fact, be _overkill_ to be sent to fight Clark at full power. And if what I could glean about their powers is that this kid obviously hasn't reached his limit or prime. So what ever you do Bruce don't let Clark get his hands on him, if he does then it's just over for every one. Well I got to get your asses out of the fire so good luck Bruce. Oh by the way, the-reason-he-is-even-here-is-completely-by-accident-bye!**_

As the message ended Bruce, who was annoyed at the rushed explanation as to why the boy was even here, was giving this boy a wary glance. Overkill against Clark? He doesn't think it would be possible, but then again, Curt was never one to exaggerate information like that. Regardless about what this boy could do they would most certainly need to wait till he wakes up to get any kind of assessment of his skills.

"_This isn't over Clark. Not until my dying breath will this be over, you can count on it."_ was the thought that was present in the rich mans mind. While with Clark he got the sudden sensation that if he wanted to win this war he would have to stop playing around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N.: Huzzah! My longest chapter to date, some 10,000 words! This will be my first crossover fic between Naruto and DC Comics. This Naruto will be godlike, and don't expect that this is a Naruto that can already do everything he wishes just because he's all-powerful. No, he will have to regain his strength, and some of his abilities, after having nearly used all but a small sliver of his chakra, otherwise there wouldn't be any point in making it a story.

And just so you know I didn't put Superman/Clark as the main antagonist for some reason as me not liking him. In fact it's the exact opposite because I like Superman/Clark. The reason why I put him as the antagonist is that he is one of the strongest DC characters in existence, excluding the DC Super Villains and the Spectre. And plus it's also because I just can. Nothing more, nothing less. It's that simple.

Now as for his stats in this fic…well, here they are:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 17

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 242.508 lbs. (All condensed muscle)

Ninja Rank/Status: Sannin and Jinchuriki

Jutsu: Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin, Rasengan and variants, Improved Hiraishin (Tri-pronged Kunai no longer needed), Beast Wave Violent Wind Palm, Rotating Ferocious Wind, Nine-Tails Twister, Chakra Chains, and much, _much,_ more.

Equipment: The Ryujin blade and its five elemental orbs (after having gone and retrieved it from Mount Koryū), A unique Chakra Armor that covers his entire right arm that is mostly dark red with it ending in a black flame like design at a clawed hand, Jiraiya's Hitai-ate with the horns more pronounced, and the Rikudo Sannin's Shakujo.

Do-Jutsu: Eyes of the Shinju/Juubi

Paths usable: Tendo (Deva Path), Gakido (Preta Path), Shurado (Asura Path), Gedo (Outer Path), and the Naido (Inner Path) a path that not even the Rikudo Sannin had used.

Jutsu granted from Shinju/Juubi eyes: Shinra Tensei, which creates a wall of gravity that varies on force exerted with the amount of chakra used; Bansho Tenin, which is the exact opposite of the previous jutsu; Chibaku Tensei, the most powerful of any gravity related jutsu as it creates a ball of pure gravitational force that pulls everything to while simultaneously crushing it; Rinne Tensei, this jutsu can be considered the "miracle" jutsu as it is able to bring the recently departed to life, there is a time limit to use this though as the body needs to have been dead for less than twenty four hours; Banbutsu Sozo, capable of creating anything that the user can think of with apt mastery of Yin and Yang chakra; Kasoke-tai Ridatsu (Naido) allows one to separate their soul from their body and travel long distances and gather information for a limited time while remaining outside of the visible spectrum, great for infiltration, but can neither attack or be attacked; Kokoro no Setsuzoku (Naido), allows for a psychic link to be made with selected people; Ninchi-do (Naido), lets the user becomes omniscient of all things around him within a certain radius, depending on how much chakra is used; Fudo no (Naido), makes the user unable to be moved from the spot of activation, even if the user wanted to move them-self, and becomes indestructible.

Transformations: Sannin Modo, Juubi Modo, Juubi-Sannin Modo, and True Juubi Modo.

Sannin Modo Jutsu's: More powerful and refined versions of any jutsu known to him.

Juubi Modo Jutsu's: Biju Dama and variants, purified Yokai arm constructs, enhanced speed that nearly exceeds light, enhanced senses, and immeasurable strength.

Juubi-Sannin Modo Jutsu's: ?

True Juubi Modo: ?

End of Stats.

I do realize that from the stats he is obviously godlike. Well what did you think would happen if he were to gain the power of a primordial _god_ that now lived in his gut? As for the Naido, this is the first time, that as far as I know, it has ever been attempted to be applied with the whole path theme. So if anyone who has read this and would like to add it as a path to whatever Rinnegan story, please ask me. So until next time, Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dreams? Or Visions?**

**Resistance HQ-2:04 AM**

It has been two weeks after the infiltration of the Resistance HQ, two weeks since the doubtful success of their plan to get an ally, and two weeks since the self sacrifice of Curt Calhoun. During those two weeks Bruce had been able to get the other members to another of his hidden bases to continue their fight in this seemingly endless war. It was also during those two weeks that he had the new "recruit" put into the med-bay to recover from the unknown fight he had endured.

Right now Bruce could be found in his study, looking at a sample that he had gotten from the teenager. What he was finding could be summed up into one word. Impossible. Yes that is the word that best described this persons genetic make-up, and yet here it is practically staring right back at him. What he found so far was that this persons DNA evolved to the point of being nearly unrecognizable as a humans, and yet, can still be called as such.

It contained nearly thirty more RNA codes than a human and he wasn't even sure that was it since he hasn't fully analyzed the DNA strands. These extra chromosomes led to him having increased bone and muscle density, nearly instantaneous healing, an unknown type of ocular mutation, and it had another type of bodily system that allowed a type of energy to flow through his body like blood is to the circulatory system while giving of a faint blue glow.

When he decided to discern the nature of this energy, let's just say he was nearly blowing a fuse himself. The energy he was studying was of the most complicated combination of some of the most complex types of energy, like the one that powers John's lantern, to some that grants it the properties of something that could very well be anti-matter, just not as wild or uncontrolled.

And that worried him to no end, with good reason too, because when he had been told of the Anti-Monitor by Hal Jordan he was glad that it had been dealt with. Yet here is another person, creature, being, _something_, that can do the same thing but could very well be a thousand times more dangerous. Even then that energy paled in comparison to the other source he had found that appeared to either be suppressed or drained to be almost invisible when only looking at the energy that's upfront.

The readings he got were, and still are, off the charts, even if it was nearly non-existent in the person. Unlike the other energy it gave off a more purple glow that just exploded with power and purpose. It had the same type of complex combination as the other energy but with a lot more capabilities, such as being able to power the entirety of what used to be the U.S.A. for decades on end nonstop. He managed to take notice of how this energy was slowly moving, as if it had some form of thought, almost…sentient? But how could that be possible, the only known living entities made of energy would be the ones that power the Lanterns rings.

At that moment Bruce decided to give it a break, after all, one can only go so far as to understand something, even if that person was himself. He was lucky too , because as soon as he looked up he noticed that it was way past midnight, almost morning. So with that he went to get a quick nap while thinking over the discoveries he made about this new "ally".

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Naruto was currently in an empty, blank, world. He could only see himself and that was it. He was currently wondering why, or how, he ended up in this place. Was this what he got for resisting the will of a god? Was it because he wasn't able to save anyone? Or was it because he killed the Juubi/Shinju? As far as he knew it could be a whole other reason, that is, if he knew.

After wasting an unnoticeable amount of precious time wondering he decided to take action. He slowly started to wad his way through the darkness that surrounded him in a single direction. He never moved or strayed from the path he had set out on and not even once did he look back. After spending what felt like an eternity had passed, he stumbled across something that felt like…concrete? Why didn't it feel like that a moment ago?

Regardless of the change in terrain he moved ever onward in his unwavering quest to find out where he was. It was another eternity later that he could see walls begin to form around him. Another long wait and transparent pipes appeared with some sort of liquid flowing through them. One was about twice his size in height in diameter, the other though, that was as large, if not larger, as the previous and it only got larger by leaps and bounds as the seconds ticked by. While this startled and surprised him beyond belief, it didn't deter him from his path.

Eventually it began to gain the appearance of a large sewer, while this would have been strange to others it wasn't for Naruto, because even before the Juubi his mind had been like this due to years of abuse and neglect from the villagers of his home. As he was remembering as to why his mindscape had taken this appearance in the first place he missed the fact he entered a monstrously sized chamber, easily able to fit the entire Leaf Village in it and _still_ have room left over. It was when he stopped at the form of an _open_ giant gate that he took notice while slowly looking around to make sure that this is what he thought it is.

When he finally made it full circle in his examination he was looking at the gate once more. He got the sudden sensation that there was someone, or rather thing, was just waiting for him beyond its imposing sight. At that moment two eyes opened to give him their unyielding scrutiny making the blonde take a step back in fear. The eyes had a rippled pattern with a purple sclera and twelve tomoe, three in each individual ring. And not even a second later a low chuckle rumbled through the chamber and along with the feeling of…amusement? Then it hit him like a wrecking ball would a brick wall, hard!

"K-Kurama?! Is that you!?" shouted the blonde teenager.

"**No, its me, your perverted godfather Jiraiya, of course it's me you dolt!"** replied/shouted the shadowed figure. As it stepped out into the light it showed an enormous fox like creature with what was once be called blood red fur now royal purple in color with ten tails swishing, turning, and coiling behind him.

"You don't have to insult me you know! I could've done just fine with a simple hello!" shouted our hero.

"**Well it's not much of an insult if it's true." **supplied the ten tailed fox glaring at his host for shouting at him along with said host glaring right back.

It lasted all of five seconds before both of them grew big grins, "It's good to see you again Kurama. So I take it we finally won? I mean did we actually just _kill_ the freaking _Juubi_!?"

At that the giant fox grew solemn for a few moments before, **"Yeah, It happened. I just hoped that I wasn't the only one, besides you, that lived to tell the tale."**

"Don't worry Kurama, we avenged the deaths of those that we cared about and more. I am sure that if they could your siblings would celebrating your new rank amongst the Biju." consoled the last shinobi.

"**Thanks for the concern, but right now it's just an unnecessary comfort."** after saying his part Naruto started to fade away from Kurama's sight.

"Well it seems that I am about to wake up and see just where the hell I am. Talk to you later fuzz ball!" he managed to say while also avoiding getting squashed by a giant tail.

"**Grrrrr! I don't care if he is my only friend right now if he calls me that again I am going to KILL HIM!"** growled out the pissed off fox before deciding to take a nap.

* * *

**South Wing-Med-Bay**

Eyes slowly blinking open our hero found himself in his boxers resting inside some sort of vat filled with a green liquid. Figuring he must be in some kind of hospital, or at least something close to it. Moving his limbs through the green liquid proved to be a bit of a challenge as it was quite thick. Closing his eyes he began to focus on his currently small reserves of chakra, which still put most _kage's _to shame. While channeling a small amount of chakra into his body to increase his movement, the sound of bones snapping into place and the hiss of skin sewing itself together was only blocked by the very liquid that he resided in at the moment.

Snapping his eyes open he began to exert more force in order to escape this strange thing that he found himself in. His movement were faster as they cut through the liquid and reached the glass, only to receive a small thud and a couple of cracks in the glass. Not giving up he repeated the action while going faster with each strike, further breaking the glass. Eventually his strikes got to the point that the glass shattered and flew away from the freed blonde.

Flowing out of the container with the liquid the jinchuriki fell to a knee gasping for breath, while enacting his small escape he didn't realize that he had also broken silent alarm. Quickly shaking his head he searched for his clothing and found it on a counter nearly torn to shreds. Once he was at the items of clothes he channeled a small amount of chakra into the repairing seal that he had placed on each of his clothing during his training with Kirabi.

After a brief flash of light later the clothing was returned to its full glory. His dark red muscle shirt underneath his sage cloak, his black shinobi pants tucked into his similarly colored shinobi sandals. Channeling another small amount of chakra to his right arm with kanji covering it before it was encased in smoke that drifted away to reveal his entire arm covered in armor with a similar color scheme as his sage cloak. Then came the hitai-ate which was proudly placed upon his brow and keeping his wet hair out of his eyes.

Taking a quick look around the room he found the door and started to head for it but paused. Looking back he figured that whoever owned this place would obviously know he escaped if they came in hear. So after cleaning up the glass and strange liquid with out a sound he placed a gen-jutsu on the pod shaped object that showed he was still inside with the green liquid.

Nodding in approval of one of his finest illusions he opened the door as silently as possible, all the while not even noticing how there was still the one piece of glass that was sticking out of the broken silent alarm. Figuring that he would have to keep moving to find an exit he moved as slowly as possible along the ceiling allowing no one to see or sense his presence.

* * *

**South Wing-Hallway**

Rachel was just heading to look up on their "guest" in the med-bay and grumbling a little about how it was too early to do this. She didn't know what to make of him, she didn't know a single fact about him except that he came from an alternate dimension. That really wasn't it though there was another thing she knew about the blonde teenager, it's just she didn't think it was possible and trying to understand how it could be.

Ever since she had been assigned his "doctor/nurse" due to her being the only one with any actual skill in healing she had felt something that was utterly contradicting. The blonde gave off a divine _and _demonic signature that neither, somehow, didn't overpower the other. In fact she was certain that it wasn't even at a fraction of its true strength, and that was something that had utterly terrified her. The reason for her terror was the amount that was present was already twice the reserves of her father, Trigon. And Trigon himself was already capable of destroying worlds.

And yet when she continued to read his signature she couldn't help but be at ease by its powerful and protecting embrace. Shaking her head of those thoughts she entered the med-bay only to go ramrod straight. She didn't know why she did but she could've sworn that something was really off. Deciding to push it off for the moment she went to the container that held the subject of her thoughts not just a couple of seconds ago.

When she noticed that there wasn't any change she knew something was off. With the way this person was healing there should've been more progress, yet here it is saying that his healing had stopped, and not just his healing abilities, but the healing from the vat had stopped as well. Then she took notice of how his clothes were missing and she grew more cautious. Feeling for the presence of an illusion she noticed that it was placed over the vat and, despite it being cliché, waved her hand over it to dispel the illusion while taking note of how it was more difficult than the more common ones.

She gave a small gasp, not at the fact the container is empty, well slightly, but at the fact the edges of the glass was broken. Why this surprised was that the glass was that it could be hit with the force of a sixty mile per hour car and only receive a small scratch. But for it to have _shattered_ the blonde must've used _tremendous _force.

Regaining her thoughts she went to the silent alarm, only to find that it was destroyed by a stray piece of glass that must have come from the container. Silently cursing her luck she went out into the hall trying to see if she could find the "patient" before things got real bad real fast.

* * *

**The Hub**

The Hub was currently occupied by one person whom just so happened to be Slade since he only needed roughly four to six hours of sleep thanks to his training as a super soldier. He still wore his iconic mask, half black on the right that showed nothing and the other half copper on the left that revealed his one good eye. He also had his standard equipment attached as well with it being lightweight chain mail that was covered by a Kevlar vest, metal gauntlets on his arms, metal grieves on his feet, a single katana strapped to his back, and two pistols positioned on his thighs.

It was when he was about to leave into the next room a glint of metal caught his eye before disappearing. Narrowing said eye he remained in the room looking for something that could be out of place. Finding nothing out of place he stayed for a few moments before walking away, and on pure instinct alone turned back around to find a tall blonde haired teenager he recognized to have been in the med-bay, attempting to open the door. Drawing one of his pistols he gave off a warning shot near the boy's head, except the "boy" turned around with the reflexes that shouldn't have been possible and deflected the bullet into the wall behind the super soldier with nothing but his armored hand.

This greatly surprised him since no one, not even Barry, could dodge a bullet when caught off guard. Yet this "boy" had not only avoided the bullet, but deflected it with the simplest of ease!

Seeing this obviously trained warrior of sorts get into a basic stance that he didn't recognize. Not knowing what this boy was up to, or what he could do, he decided to approach cautiously, not once did he put his gun down.

"Alright kid, what do you think you're doing?" he questioned with his usual carefree tone making the boy raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Nani?" he said causing the man to sigh in frustration.

"_Of all the times that I would've needed to learn another language it had to be now! Why can't it be simple for once and actually let me, ME, avoid getting into a fight!"_ thought the irritated ex-villain/mercenary.

Not receiving an answer for his question the blonde grew impatient and tried to move to the front door. Only for him to deflect another bullet sent his way, only he didn't notice they were warning shots. Facing the masked man again while also getting into the same stance as before he prepared to fight for his escape.

* * *

**South Wing-Med-Bay**

Rachel was currently getting annoyed at how when she could've sensed his presence from the other side of the base when he was unconscious in the healing pod she couldn't get an inkling of his presence at all when he was awake. Going from hallway to hallway she continued looking for him until she heard the sound of a gunshot go off. No doubt the sound probably woke up the more light sleepers of the Resistance such as Bruce, Ra's, Talia, John, and so on.

Knowing, just _knowing_, that the gunshot had something to do with their "guest" she hurried in the direction of where the sound came from when another went off a couple seconds later. Doubling her pace she raced down the hall to try and dissolve the conflict before it began.

* * *

**West Wing-Bruce's Room**

True to her prediction Bruce had indeed heard the gunshot and the one that followed. Quickly getting into his Batman outfit/armor he raced to the Hub to see what the problem was and, if possible, keep it from progressing. But when he was on his way there he passed the med-bay only to see the glass that covered the healing pod had been broken. Knowing that the boy had most likely caused this to happen he couldn't stop the shudder that raced down his spine. If they could break that glass when still recovering, as far as he was concerned, then they must possess immeasurable strength when at full capacity.

When he heard a shout of pain, that most likely woke everyone else, he hurried to get to the Hub as fast as possible. At the same time he heard how more people were waking up and cursing the fact they had been waked up too early and he couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

**The Hub**

Naruto was cursing himself for not making sure the Anbu masked guy was gone and now he was dodging those slow, small, projectiles that had the carried the intent of causing him pain. He wondered why someone would be using this unusual weapon when the small object was so slow? Oh well, to each their own he guessed. But while they may have been slow he knew if he got hit by any of them they could damage him to a painful extent before his healing kicked in.

The reason he knew that they could, and would, cause pain is in true Naruto fashion, let one hit him. Let's just say that he had found out that they aren't as harmless as he first thought. It was during the time he let the thing hit him that he saw the other guy with the weird Anbu mask actually looked surprised by the action. That is until he saw the small metal object get ejected from his body with the wound sealing shut with unblemished skin. By that point the guy looked like his jaw would've dropped if it wasn't for the mask he was wearing.

After a few moments the Anbu guy went back to firing that strange weapon in his hand. Soon though that guy had to replace something within the weapon and so decided to run at him with the intent of getting some close quarters combat into the fight. He was successful as even with his currently still recovering body he was able to reach near sub-sonic levels and was upon the guy in a second. This apparently surprised for a moment before his reflexes kicked in and drew the simple, double bladed, sword that was on his back to take a swing at the blondes head.

Acting on his own reflexes he summoned something from a seal that he had placed on his hand. A puff of smoke erupted for the briefest of moments and was dispersed with the Anbu guys sword coming into contact with another bladed weapon. This weapon had the appearance of an oversized kunai with an overall blue color scheme and three connected diamond holes at the base of the blade. The handle looked to have dull green scales in place of the usual leather grip and above that was an empty circle. The pommel of the strange weapon was the shape of an empty diamond with a short thick red rope attached through the hole.

This is the Ryujin, a short sword that resembled an oversized kunai. While the sword was originally lost on Mt. Koryū, Naruto had gone back on a solo mission to search for it and its elemental orbs, and as you can tell, he was successful. In order to use the blade you would need to contain huge amounts of chakra and while his chakra levels may feel low to him they were more than enough to "feed" the legendary weapon.

Realizing his opponent was distracted admiring his choice of weapon he decided to take advantage of the situation. Using his hand that gripped the blade he turned and pushed the sword of his opponents easily away from its target. Pressing his advantage he moved in and attacked with the skill and grace that most masters of the art of any sword style would be green with envy.

If any of his attacks were block he would quickly amend it by using the light weight of his sword to turn it into another attack that was closer. The only reason the Anbu guy was standing is due to his own impressive reflexes and instincts in battle.

It was when they had separated that one could see the fight was sided in favor of the blonde teenager. But when he heard more noise he turned and saw two people came in through an entrance that was behind him. And while he was temporarily distracted his opponent tried to attack, only, when he came within a foot of striking something happened that he would never forget.

While Naruto was facing the two new arrivals his eyes suddenly changed into the eyes of the Juubi when in his head he heard the incantation of an unknown jutsu.

"_Ninchi-do." _

And with that he was suddenly aware of all that was happening in the room. How the other two were staring at him in awe and fear. How others were coming in through other entrances. And most importantly that the guy from before was about to land an assumed lethal blow.

Not even giving the masked aggressor the time of day he spun around, the tomoe in his eyes spinning wildly with agitation. And within another second everyone there heard him utter two words that temporarily turned their world upside down.

"Shinra Tensei."

And then the masked opponent was sent hurtling back by an unseen force into the nearest wall. The next he slumped down, still breathing mind you, just unconscious. The like one everyone but the first two who entered readied themselves to attack, and would've too, if it wasn't for the loud masculine voice that echoed through the room. He didn't know what he had said, but he felt the commanding tone in his voice and saw how everyone looked hesitant but backed away from him.

Looking at the man responsible while dispelling the do-jutsu he only grew confused even more so when he had on what looked like a bat themed costume. Seeing the man walk towards him he got into another stance, but this one more favorable to using the weapon in his hand. Seeing the man put his hands up he knew this man meant no harm, but with the way he stood he knew this man was well trained in tai-jutsu.

A moment of silence passed and then he relaxed into a comfortable standing position. Looking at the man with a raised eyebrow he decided to be the first to break the silence, "Will someone tell me were I am or am I going to have to bust some heads first?"

* * *

**The Hub-Same Time**

Bruce had managed to catch up to Rachel a few seconds after passing the med-bay and proceeded to run to the Hub. Luckily they got there before everyone else, otherwise things could've gone worse when no one even knew what was going on. He, as well as Rachel, came in to see the blonde teenager defend himself from one of Slade's sword strikes with a strange weapon. After pushing Slade back a couple of feet that he turned towards them with a defensive position.

And not a moment later they saw his eyes flash into a purple ringed pattern with comma like marks appear in the rings making twelve in total. When his eyes changed he turned around with an amount of speed that could only be granted by years of practice and uttered those two words that caused Rachel's and Bruce's eyes to widen in awe and surprise respectively.

"Shinra Tensei."

What happened after was Slade ended up being launched with great force into the wall that was behind him. After Slade slumped forward unconscious he knew that everyone there were ready to take action over caution in order to subdue this person. Before anyone could even make a single step to attack he proceeded to shout, "STAND DOWN!" Now this caused everyone to falter in their choice in attacking the blonde.

When he saw that everyone had done what he said he walked to the blonde slowly and when he turned to face him he caught a glimpse of his eyes again before they returned to normal. Putting his hands up in a way to show he meant no harm he waited for the teenager to speak.

After a moment the boy relaxed and started off with, "Darekaga watashi wa watashi ga matawa watashi ga saisho ni ikutsu ka no atama o basuto ni motte iru tsumoridesuta oshiete kuremasu?"

Now this threw everyone for a loop. From the way he appeared they just assumed he was an American and spoke English. But there is a saying that says when you assume you make an ass out of you and me, in this case, mostly them. Now while this may have surprised Bruce it only delayed his response for a second, and slightly annoyed at his way of asking a question. Nonetheless he answered, "Anata wa watashitachi no honsha-nai ni aru node, sonoyōni watashi wa nani ga okotte iru no ka setsumei suru koto ga dekiru isshun watashitoisshoni kuru baai, watashi wa sore o shitai to omoimasu."

Seeing the hesitation from the blonde he decided to try and ease the situation by telling everyone to go back to bed so there would be fewer people. Once everyone was away, with the main exception being himself Rachel, Oliver, and Dick, did the blonde seem to be a bit more relaxed and with that a long time went into explaining their situation.

* * *

**East Wing-Council Room**

It was when he was following this strangely dressed man, cloaked girl, this guy that seemed to have a green fetish as much as Maito Gai, and another guy that had a skin tight black and blue suit with the weird eye mask, that he managed to quickly and subtly learn what it was they were speaking to one another with hidden use of his do-jutsu. While he may have learnt the language rather quick he was cautious to speak to them. The reason being that he wasn't sure how they would react if he were to just start speaking to them in their language. Plus he liked eavesdropping on their conversation about him without them knowing he understood.

When they got to an empty room did the bat themed guy explain what happened to him and why they did it. After the explanation Naruto's head was filled with questions as to why they would need his help. _"I mean its not like I was able to save my world, so why did they pick me?" _he thought and then voiced his question, and what he got only made him deadpan at the answer.

"_The reason as to why I end up in a completely different world, that by the way, is nearly a thousand dimensions apart! Was by accident!? How the hell is that even remotely considered an accident!?"_

"**CAN YOU STOP WITH THIS MEANINGLESS SHOUTING! IT'S KEEPING FROM TAKING MY NAP!"**was the annoyed and utterly mind numbing shout from his tenant.

"…_Sorry."_ was the quelled answer of the host.

"**Brat."** and like that he heard the light snoring coming from the lazy fox.

While this was going on Bruce, Dick, Oliver, and Rachel took notice of the blonde's changing facial expression but decided against mentioning it. After a second though he was back and when he was about to speak Bruce groaned a little on the inside at having to translate again. That is, if he didn't just start speaking English as fluent as any natural born American.

"So let me get this straight. You guy's ended up 'unintentionally' declaring a war that put you up against a guy that could very well rip the earth in half. And since this 'war' started you have been losing ground since till it got to the pint you decided to look for help from other alternate dimensions separated from your, what did you say, connected dimensions? Anyway that led to you guys building a machine that could bring someone from across an entirely different dimension. Then this Super guy came in and started tearing up the place and led to me being 'accidentally' brought here. Am I right so far." and when he looked up he could only see that both of them had their eyes wide in surprise and their mouths slightly open. Not at the fact that he got everything right, but more at the fact he was speaking fluent English.

And not a moment later, "YOU KNOW ENGLISH!" was the disbelieving shout that came more from Bruce than Rachel, Oliver, and Dick, surprisingly enough. At this he was comically launched out of his seat and landed on his back. When he was standing up he had his pinky in his ear, trying to get the loud ringing in his ear to stop.

"Well I only learned it a couple of minutes ago from watching you guys talk, so yeah, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal!? The big deal is that you couldn't have told us that you knew what we were saying so that I could have avoided translating every damn thing you said! That's the 'big' deal!" says Bruce, showing one of the rare moments when his patience has run thin, along with the patented Bat-Glare.

"Well its pointless now since there isn't anything we can do about it. What I want to know is where I am supposed to stay." was the surprisingly calm reply from the blonde earning a surprised look from Bruce and slightly disbelieving looks from the rest. No one has ever been able to resist crawling in on themselves when Bruce released even a small amount of his rage _and_ the Bat-Glare. Regardless of that it was Oliver who offered to show him the way.

Off to the side Dick was talking to Rachel in a hushed tone, "Did he just shrug off Bruce's _Bat-Glare_!?"

"I'm not actually surprised. After all, the sheer _power _I was sensing from him when he was unconscious," at this she visibly shuddered "let's just say that even if he's still recovering he still has more power than any of us in _HQ_." And when Dick heard that he couldn't help the chill that crept down his spine.

While they may have been talking to themselves quietly this didn't stop Bruce from hearing what Rachel had to say. When he heard that the blonde had more power than anyone in HQ, even he couldn't help the small seed of worry that entered his mind.

"_If this boy is as powerful as Curt, and now Rachel, say he is, then we may have just stumbled across someone that no one could hope to beat in general. And yet, it seems as if he is holding back something, what it is I don't know, and I _hate_ not knowing things that could be a threat to our efforts." _was the only thought that ran across Bruce's mind. He would have to wait till tomorrow till he can test this kid for what he can do. For now he would need to get a _long _nap before he could find out more about the kid.

* * *

**West Wing-"Guest" Room**

Naruto was now laying on his back looking up at the ceiling wondering why he had gotten in between _another _war. Sure he could've just said no the moment they told him, but, then he wouldn't be himself if he did. Letting out a long sigh of slight frustration he turned to his side and promptly fell asleep.

All through, what was left of, the night Naruto had been having dreams and nightmares of his life back home quickly going back and forth from to another. One was of his friends/family while the next would be of his time being shunned by the villagers and the frequent beatings. Another was of his time with Jiraiya when they went on the three year training trip and when he learned sen-jutsu with the next being hunted down by Akatsuki members.

The next nightmare was different though, it was almost like a…vision rather then a dream. It showed himself starting to stand back up after being thrown into a wall with blood dripping from his brow and his clothes torn apart with his pants remaining somewhat whole. He was surrounded by buildings as tall as the ones in Amegakure, yet they looked ruined, almost as if they were put through the effects of war.

When he looked up he came across the sight of someone floating down to face him, the person was covered in shadows so he couldn't make out much of their appearance. It was when he tried to ask who they are that he found out that he couldn't talk. At least, not intentionally, because instead of the question he had on his mind he instead said, "You know, this whole time you have been fighting with only a quarter of your strength. But what you couldn't know is that I haven't even begun to start fighting seriously."

He didn't know how but he knew this surprised the person in front of him. Then he moved at a speed that he didn't know he could move at before his fist came into contact with the persons face. When he hit this persons face it felt like trying to punch a hole through the Sandaime Raikage's skin, which is, or was, known to be as hard as steel. Fortunately he packed enough strength to launch the man through what looked like a tall ruined Ame building.

The next few moments showed said building crumbling down as the last major support beams broke. Then just before the last bit of cement settled, the pile of rubble exploded outward, sending a small wave of cement to him. Then the same shadowed figure came rocketing out to him at nearly the same speed.

Before the fist could connect he woke up with a startle, when he looked at the clock to his left he saw that it was a quarter till seven in the morning. He guessed that most everyone would still be asleep as to why it was so quiet. Looking around he found his sage cloak and other gear on the dresser at the far side of the room. Now that he was able he got a good look at his "room".

It was better than the one he had back in Konoha, that was a definite. The room had a metallic, polished, look to it, no windows were seen, the plain dresser that had his stuff, the door, and finally the bed that he was sitting on. Shrugging a little at the room in general he got dressed in his essential gear/clothes. Once he felt that he was ready he headed to the door, and as he put his hand his hand on the handle he looked behind him to see the scroll that sat upon the dresser.

Now while this may look like a simple scroll it was something much more, or rather _held _something important inside. The scroll held an artifact of legend from _his_ world, he wasn't going to get used to saying or thinking that anytime soon, the very shakujo of _the_ Rikudo Sannin. The Rikudo Sannin is the creator of the whole ninja world, the first person to defeat the original Juubi, and the first jinchuriki in general. The man was said to have created the very moon form the remains of the original Juubi's physical body, and had the power to create or recreate anything, just as long as he could envision what he wanted.

Picking up the scroll he unrolled it until it couldn't unroll further, with the containment seal visible. Channeling some of his chakra into it a small puff of smoke was seen, and after a few seconds it dissipated to show a long wooden staff that had a gold ring at the top with six rings that had the appearance of what looked like dragons, three on both sides. If one were to look closer you could see how the eyes were the only thing to tell you any difference between them. One's eyes were of a deep, violent, red, next was a calming blue, the third was a brilliant green, and after that it was a compassionate indigo. The last two though weren't exactly colors, one had eyes that were a pure and innocent white and the last set of eyes are a dark, soulless, black.

After he was done appraising the artifact he finally decided to go and explore his new residence. Walking out of the room, shakujo in hand, he was met with an empty hallway and not knowing which way led where and so made a choice in tireless Naruto style.

"Eenie…meenie…miney…mo!" he ended with his left pointing finger aiming down the hallway to the left. And with that choice made he promptly starts walking in the opposite direction not even knowing what he would get himself into.

* * *

**West Wing-Rachel's Room**

Rachel eventually woke up around noon in a cold sweat that coated her body, at first not knowing why and then it hit her. It was when she went to sleep that she had the strangest dream, and yet, she felt as if it wasn't a dream at all. This "dream" included a giant beast that its head alone was larger then her father's, literally, overall size. For some reason she didn't feel an ounce of unreasonable malevolence from the entity, in fact, the amount of_ reasonable _malevolence felt like it was vanishing. She still couldn't help but fear this being because no matter how little ill intent it held its power still said it was not to be trifled with.

When she had managed to move past her fear, despite its lingering presence, she was able to discern its appearance. It's shape could be described, at best, as that of a fox that had ten tails moving in tandem with one another. She felt that if she kept staring at them she would get lost in thought with the hypnotic movements they had. Quickly moving from the tails she saw that its fur was of a royal purple in color and she noticed the slight hint of red whenever the light reflected of its fur.

It was the eyes though that caught her complete and utter attention. They were of nearly the same shade of purple as the creature's fur with four visible rings that held a total of twelve comma like marks, three on each ring. She idly noted the comma's moving along the ring they're on and finding them more hypnotic then its tails.

Finally, after having memorized it physical appearance, she decided to feel/sense for its power. Let's just say she would never do such a thing in its presence at all anymore. What she could tell was that its power had no limit, and yet, she finally saw that the beast looked as if it were recovering. At that realization the fear cam back a hundred fold, for if this thing was that powerful when its recovering then it stands to reason that nothing would stand in its way at full power.

Then it spoke, **"Are you done staring me or do I need to give you a moment."**

Clearly she was startled out of her fear induced immobility as she ended up landing on her butt when it spoke. Slowly regaining her composure she decided that she had to know what this entity was first and foremost. If not it would drive a little more crazy than the fact that she was a half demon. But before she managed to reply she woke up, leading us to where we are now.

She had no idea what that thing was, or is, but she did know one thing though. What ever that thing is it wasn't a figment of her imagination, not when she was able to sense actual,_ living_, sentience from it. After getting her thoughts back in order she took a shower before she quickly got dressed in her usual clothing.

Before she left her room though she couldn't help but take a quick glance and noticed there was something going on with her mirror. Walking over she picked up only to drop it quickly and before it hit the ground you could see the same eyes that were in her "dream". Bending down to pick it up she slowly lifted it so she could see she let a small sigh of relief when it only showed the usual twin set of red eyes looking back. She never was real happy to see the sign of her demonic heritage, but this instance she was glad it wasn't those eyes. Setting the mirror down, eyes up, she walked back to the door so she could use what was left of the day.

When she walked out of her room she missed the switch in the mirror from the twin set of red eyes to the same purple eyes in her "dream" before they went back.

* * *

**Random Hallway**

Naruto was currently walking around without any desired direction or destination since he had no idea what hallway led where. It was right about now that he realized how hungry he was and his stomach seemed to agree as it let out a loud rumbling sound. Not even looking the slightest bit bashful he used his enhanced sense of smell to seek out what he hoped to be the kitchen.

Eventually he did find the kitchen but was utterly disappointed that there wasn't a speck of ramen. Of course that didn't stop him from scratch, after all, just before the war he had finally cracked Teuchi and Ayame into teaching him how to make it. While it took a couple of tries Naruto did manage to make the proclaimed "food of the gods". He was even able to add in his own unique ability to make anything he was taught better to make the ramen even better than what Teuchi and Ayame could comprehend.

Naruto suddenly gained a somber mood as he remembered the first of people to have treated him with any act of kindness. To him Teuchi and Ayame would always be his first precious people and nothing would change that. Quickly getting over his own depression he finished making his ramen and took it to the table. Naturally, as usual, one bowl of ramen wasn't going to be enough so being exceptionally lazy today he made a clone to go make him a couple more bowls of ramen.

About five bowls later he decided that he sated his hunger/addiction for the moment and started to go exploring once more. This time though he had an intended goal to reach this time, find the training room. Because despite having enough strength and power to completely bulldoze his way out of anything he would need to learn to control it. After all he would need to learn to hold back if he was going to be helping these people.

So with that in mind he set out to find the training ground, but not before he set the bowl in the sink. What? Did you honestly think he would just dirty one bowl just to go and use another one? Even he knew that was plain stupid, at least, now he does.

Walking out of the kitchen he tried looking for a way to find the training room but found nothing. That is, until that girl in the cloak from this morning turned around the corner. A small grin found its way onto his face at finding someone he at least knew of at a time he needed help. So he, deciding to get her attention, quickly flashed in front of her with a "subtle" use of the improved Hiraishin.

Now he may have expected to be hit in the head for scaring her, but, strangely enough, she took a couple of steps back and let out a small gasp with wide eyes. The next thing to happen was more of the nature he was used to as he was flung all the way down the hallway by a black wave of what he assumed to be chakra.

Only a couple of seconds of seeing stars he was able to see, walk, and talk normally. Huh, usually that lasted longer. Shrugging to himself he decided it was best to calmly walk to the girl who could send him flying across the hall.

* * *

**East Wing-Kitchen Hallway**

Rachel had just turned down the hallway leading to the kitchen and only made it a couple of steps before someone just appeared in front of her. That person being the same blonde teenager from this morning and for a brief moment she could sense his energy signature once more. In that brief moment she was utterly overwhelmed by its presence alone and subconsciously took a couple steps back. And the worst part is that he wasn't channeling any intent through it and the mere idea of him doing so made her already pale complexion turn ghost white. Then on pure instinct/accident alone, flung him all the way across the hall with her magical powers.

A moment had passed before she realized that she probably pissed of the one guy that could beat every single person in HQ. At once. _"Now,"_ she thought with a subdued tone _"he is most likely pissed, if not outright, at me for that."_

But that was not the case, as he got up with out even looking the least bit worse for wear. This completely confused her, what was he made of if he could survive being thrown into a wall like it was nothing? Regardless of what happened though he seemed to rethink his approach before he calmly walked towards her. It was at that moment in time she saw the strange staff he was holding in his armored hand. It was, in a word, unique. It looked like one of those Japanese monk staff's they would carry around with them, what were they called again? Oh yeah, shakujo's, that's what they were called.

Anyway this one was unique because of the different colored rings that the larger gold ring had. But there was something…off? Different? Whatever it is those rings seemed to give off the slightest energy signature. She then took notice of how there seemed to some type of language inscribed into the wooden part of the staff. Before she could further examine it though she was brought back to earth by the sound of some one snapping their fingers in her face.

"Hello! Anybody home!" was the sound she came back to after having the persons hand in front of her face looking ready to snap again. She blushed a little in embarrassment that she was caught zoning out like that.

Quickly composing herself she began to speak, "Yes. What do you want?"

And not a second later he backed up in a light-hearted manner saying, "I was just wondering where you're guy's training room is…you do have one right?"

Now this wasn't what she expected from him, okay, maybe a little. But to just ask for the training room not even less than a day after getting out of a coma of two weeks? That wasn't normal.

Nonetheless she answered, "Yes, we have one. If you could wait a moment I will be back to show where." And like that he simply nodded before positioning himself against the wall. She then proceeded to get a quick meal from the kitchen while noting a strange smell that permeated the air.

After that she came back outside to find the blonde teenager still leaning against the wall, almost looking like he was concentrating on something. Curiosity started to take a small amount of hold before she made the decision to try reading his mind. The key word here being _try_.

The moment she tried to read his mind she was immediately met with insurmountable resistance. It was like trying to walk through a raging thunderstorm at its peak. Simply put, unbreakable.

What surprised her though was that he didn't even seem to notice, and so she let a sigh of relief escape her lips. This, however, didn't escape his notice. Looking to her direction he gave off a smile that actually brought the blush to her face once more. How is it that when she barely knows this person that he is able to make her blush with just a smile? Only a few moments ago she practically was fearing for her life by this guy and now he is making her feel weak in the knees. This just didn't make sense, at all.

"Alright! Now can you take me to the training room?" he asks.

Giving a slight nod of her head in the affirmative they both began to walk to the training room.

* * *

**Kitchen Hallway-A Few Moments Earlier**

"**Well kit it seems that you still have the uncanny ability to become a metaphorical punching bag for any woman you meet. Even in another dimension."** came the deadpan voice of said "kit's" best friend.

"_Oh shut up Kurama! That isn't what's important!"_ was the slightly annoyed reply from the host.

"**Oh? And, pray tell, what is?"** curiously wondered the ten tailed colossal fox.

"_Don't tell me you didn't see the fear in her eyes. I mean the moment I was in front of her the first time she looked like she was overwhelmed or something." _he thought earning a sigh of annoyance from his tenant.

"**Well kit I think I may be the reason for that," **he says only for Naruto to try and interrupt him, if it wasn't for the feeling of dread he got from the fox. **"If you even think of interrupting I will give make sure you don't have a single night of restful sleep."**

"_Hmph, like nightmares are going to do anything. You going to have to try something better than that."_ he thought in triumph.

"**Who said anything about nightmares? No, you would get something more of the embarrassing type."** replied the evilly smirking divine demon-fox causing his host to pale dramatically.

"_You wouldn't!…Would you?"_ was the accusing then fearful mental voice of the blonde.

"**I believe we both know the answer to that one kit."**

Sighing in defeat he relented and let Kurama continue.

"**Now as I was saying I might be the reason she was afraid,"** he started before sending a mental glare to his host to prevent his second interruption. **"Anyway more to the point is she is a powerful hanyou and has certain abilities, with one that specifically allows her to sense a being or entities amount of power. And with said ability she was able to sense my power that, like me, resides inside you."**

"_But that doesn't make any sense, even if she was able to sense your power you are still recovering from the fight with the original Juubi."_ was the curious thought of the host.

"**That may be true, but even now I can tell you I already have more power than I did when I was just the kyuubi. And we both know that I was already a force of nature when I was only a nine tailed fox. In your case just remember the feeling you got when you tried using the sensing ability of Sage Modo on the original Juubi."** he said earning a grimace from the Jinchuriki.

He remembered alright, it was probably the first time he had ever felt doubt on such a scale. Knowing this he realized that having his powers slip, even for a second, in front of someone like her wasn't such a good idea.

His thoughts though was disturbed by a small sigh he heard come from the direction of the kitchen. Looking over he saw that the girl was probably ready to take where their training room is.

"Alright! Now can you take me to the training room?" he asks.

After seeing the girl nod in the affirmative he started to follow after her. And not even a second later he made another realization. She probably didn't even know his name.

"Oh! By the way my names Naruto Uzumaki!" he says while holding his hand out to her and noticed the strange look she gave his hand. After a moment of hesitation she took a light hold of his hand while saying, "Rachel Roth." At the confused look she elaborated, "My name, it's Rachel." And at his understanding look they both continued their way to the training room, one in slight curiosity of the others skills, the other in wanting to keep with his usual schedule.

* * *

**South Wing-Surveillance Room**

Bruce was currently over viewing the events that had taken hold. Apparently this Naruto character wanted to get some training done. Odd. His first action besides eating was to train, but, if what Curt says is true, then hen he doesn't really need to train at all. Letting his instinctive nature take hold he all but rushed out of the room he was in just to see what this person can do in person.

It was when he was on his way to the training room that he suddenly got the impression that he would see something that would surprise him. And as most everyone knows, it is extremely rare for Bruce to be surprised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N.: Well this took a lot longer than expected. Anyways I would like to point out that this will be a Naruto and Raven/Rachel pairing. Other than that there really isn't much to say other than thank you for reading and please leave a review. Until next time, Bye!


End file.
